Post Your X
Phantom R (as of I don't even play this anymore) *Firestar - Delphox - Level 54 *Leonardo - Blastoise - Level 61 *Blaziken - Blaziken -''' Level 66''' *Noble Steed - Gogoat - Level 54 *Sora - Klefki - Level 67 *Donald - Wingull - 'Level 66' *Goofy - Lucario - Level 59 *Barney - Aurorus -''' Level 69''' *Margaret - Talonflame - Level 66 *Mellow Yello - Raichu - Level 67 *Gabe Newell - Snorlax - Level 56 *CarCar Binks - Carbink - Level 57 The Pokemon I actually use now are in their 70s or something. J. Severe (as of 11/3/13) * Jean Valjean - Delphox - Level 48 * Dragon Fire - Charizard - Level 47 * Dark Fox - Lucario - Level 44 * Bubbles - Greninja - Level 43 * Picky Chu - Pikachu - Level 42 * Gogurt - Gogoat - Level 38 Mochlum *Phyron - Delphox - Level 59 *SexyYDragon - Yveltal - Level 54 *Lucario - Level 55 *Blastoise - Level 59 *Tyrantrum - Level 55 *James - Eevee - Level 40 Master ventus (for the record I do own some Pokemon from previous generations, only because Pokemon Bank is out in Japan right now and I was able to trade across the world. I will give anyone (who is willing) a Chimchar in exchange for a Fennekin egg) I'd also like to point out for the record there are some Pokémon I own from previous generations. This is because Pokémon Bank is out in Japan right now and I was able to trade with people across the world. In Rotation *'Dewott' - Lv. 25 *'Pikachu' - Lv. 23 *'Phanpy' - Lv. 21 *'Quilladin' - Lv. 26 *'Amura' - Lv. 22 *'Skiddo' - Lv. 22 CompliensCreator00 *Keroro - Greninja *Bubblés - Blastoise *Gourgeist *Sigilyph *Klefki *Xerneas other *ZER0 - Magnezone *Aegislash *Quilladin (brubber's pokemon) *Espurr (sister's pokemon) TS Hot Pokemon - Level 69 Bowser & Jr. - As of 10-27/2013 'Currently in battle rotation' * Skiddo -> Gogoat, ♂, - Level 71 * Fletchling -> Fletchinder -> Talonflame, ♂, - Level 71 * Yveltal - Level 64 * Machop, ♂, - Level 20 * Cubone, ♂, - Level 19 * Pidgey, ♂, - Level 12 'In the PC Box' * Froakie, ♂, - Level 55 * Chespin -> Quilladin -> Chesnaught, ♂, - Level 52 * Pikachu, ♂, - Level 61 * Charmander -> Charmeleon -> Charizard, ♂, - Level 52 * Tyrunt -> Tyruntrum, ♂, - Level 46 * Rhyhorn, ♂, - Level 43 * Lucario, ♂, - Level 51 * Pancham -> Pangoro, ♂, - Level 51 * Beartic, ♂, - Level 50 * Ursaring, ♂, - Level 57 * Druddigon, ♂, - Level 60 * Zygarde - Level 70 * Mewtwo - Level 70 * Noctowl, ♂, - Level 50 * Onix, ♂, - Level 19 * Wingull, ♂, - Level 13 * Tauros, ♂, - Level 25 * Heracross, ♂, - Level 27 * Throh, ♂, - Level 2? UMG - As of December 2013 Don't plan on editing every time one levels up/leaves/etc. so enjoy teh date. *Designates a name that's an inside joke with my brother. Mains (as in never putting in PC) *''*Buddy Boy'' - Braxien -> Delphox - ♂ Level 84 *''Scruffy'' - Zigzagoon '''-> 'Linoone''' - Level 83 (I know I hated him at first, but he's grown on me after training him to be a decent trade, and battling with him versing my brother.) In-and-Outs (as in sometimes in PC, sometimes in Party) *'Yveltal' - Level 87 *''Leafy ''- Bulbasaur -> Ivysaur -> Venusaur - Level 64 *'Lucario' - Level 61 *''Chester'' - Chespin -> Quilladin -> Chesnaught - Level 42 *'Magneton' - Level 64 *''*Chassy Chase ''- Lickitung - Level 58 *'Haunter -> Gengar' - Level 65 *''Mistress'' - Honedge -> Doublade -> Aegislash - Level 59 *'Lapras' - Level 54 *'Hawlucha' - Level 66 *''Pupee'' - Pupitar - Level 46 *'Mewtwo' - Level 70 Retired (In PC right now. Possibly might use again, not 100% sure) *''Original'' - Pikachu - ♀ Level 35 *''Li'l Bouncer'' - Azuill -> Marill --> Big'n'Bouncy - Azumarill - ♀ Level 34 (Would've renamed Marill something else but I literally got Azumarill right after.) *'Farfetch'd' - Level 34 *'Torchic -> Combusken -> Blaziken' - Level 44 *'Onix' - Level 34 *''*Mannino'' - Gurdurr - Level 52 *'Trapinch -> Vibrava '- Level 37 *''*Jay Jay'' - Miltank - Level 44 Never Bothered Using *'Minun' - Level 17 *'Tyrunt' - Level 20 *'Ralts' - Level 5 *Hankette - Drapion - Level 46 *'Garbodor' - Level 50 *'Jolteon' - Level 20 Web *Blue Eyes White Dragon *Renamon *Rise Dragaon am I doing it right? MS I AM GOD - Zangoose - Level 100 USeless - Everything else - level whatever I get them at Prepare for the biggest TL;DR of your life and afterlife. Sylveon the Sylveon Level 78 Holding Black Belt 255/148/124/206/250/125 stats Cute Charm Moon Blast/Swift/Light Screen/Calm Mind Sylveon... Is a monster. He came this far, tried so hard, took down many dark, fighting and dragon types, and in the end, he's not taking your s***. He's ready to kick some tail, and he's ready to show his worth. Aqua Bowser2 the Blastoise Level 66 Holding Blastoisinite 202/148/161/149/192/127 stats Torrent Rapid Spin/Bite/Surf/Hydro Pump You were so worth picking over Charizard. You smashed through several opponents. You surfed through many waters. You finished many battles. Your predecessor would be proud. You are awesome. Wyvern the Yveltal level 62 Holding nothing 250/190/148/160/149/158 stats Dark Aura Fly/Oblivion wing/Phantom Force/Dark Pulse You have only been on the team for today, and you are quite a beast. I'm glad I chose you over that pathetic Staraptor, whatever her name was >_> Pandala I think? Who would really care? She's long gone. Blaziken the Blaziken Level 77 Holding Blazikenite 237/240/132/192/138/166 stats Speed boost Shadow Claw/Swords Dance/Sky Uppercut/Flare Blitz You are one of my first members. And I can say that you are easily my best. Not only have you saved me three battles against Lane, but you dominate everything else as well. I don't even have to swords dance to sweep! R.J the Linoone Level 65 Holding whatever he uses Pickup on 192/135/87/86/107/176 stats Pickup Covet/Cut/Belly Drum/Strength You stood on my side for longer than I would ever predict. You are a great member. But I am sad to say that you will probably only spectate for the whole battle... And let's not forget, the starter. Lily the Chesnaught Level 70 Holding Luck incense 231/180/195/137/147/122 stats Overgrow Leech Seed/Wood Hammer/Rock Tomb/Hammer Arm You handled your weaknesses better than any other member I had across any games. You never left me, you never failed, you always stood up for me. And you know what? I appreciate that. Thank you, lily. I hope you preform well. Honorable mentions: Charmeleon: I almost trained you to be my flying type, then I realized that it was a good amount of trouble, and swapped you out for a member that I THOUGHT was gonna be useful, but was nowhere near as good. I wish I trained you instead. SNOR the Snorlax: You were an early-game sweeper. I decided to swap you out for Charmeleon, though. You were still amazing, though. Dishonorable mentions: Lendama the Staraptor: I super trained you with blood, sweat and tears, expecting you to be an amazing member. In the end, you were one of the worst members I ever used in ANY of my pokemon journeys. My god, you were terrible. I made the best descision and swapped you out for Wyvern. I hope you die in a pit of fire. That fighting type gym leader's Hawlucia: You nearly 2/0'd my team, you little crap. MissingNo (10/31/13) Competitive team, all are at Lvl. 50. Items are not final yet. Jolteon is complete, all other Pokemon are being breeded. Jolteon @ Life Orb/Wise Glasses/Choice Specs IV Spread - 31/31/31/31/31/30 Nature: Timid (+Speed ''-Attack'') Ability: Volt Absorb (Restores HP if hit by an Electric-type move) Hidden Power Ice Thunderbolt Shadow Ball Volt Switch Espeon @ Life Orb/Wise Glasses/Choice Specs IV Spread - 31/30/31/30/31/30 Nature: Modest (+Sp. Atk ''-Attack'') Ability: Magic Bounce (Reflects status moves) Hidden Power Fire Dazzling Gleam Psychic Baton Pass Vaporeon @ Life Orb/Wise Glasses/Choice Specs IV Spread - 30/31/31/30/31/31 Nature: Modest (+Sp. Atk ''-Attack'') Ability: Hydration (Heals status effects in rain) Hidden Power Grass Surf Ice Beam Rest inb4 lazy teambuilding Faves *Can Mega Evolve *'Xerneas' - Lv. 68 *'Blastoise' (Sammy) - Lv. 73 *'Mewtwo' - Lv. 72 *'Pikachu' (PIKACHU) - Lv. 64 *'Gogoat' (That Thing) - Lv. 65 *'Staraptor' (Reggie) - Lv. 64 Pokemon not in my party *'Honedge' (Sword) - Lv. 27 *'Dugtrio' - Lv. 28 *'Skiddo' - Lv. 1 *'Torchic' - Lv. 10 *'Lucario' - Lv. 51 *'Jigglypuff' (Jiggles) - Lv. 49 *'Volbeat' - Lv. 15 *'Zigzagoon' - Lv. 19 *'Snorlax' (Gabe Newell) - Lv. 15 *'Delphox '(MyFinalForm) - Lv. 64 Yeah I don't care if Dan already nicknamed his Snorlax "Gabe Newell" I'm doing it too Heartphilia *'Green' ~ Venusaur F, Lv. 68 *'Hailey' ~ Heliolisk F, Lv. 66 *'Delph' ~ Delphox M, Lv. 66 *'Ante' ~ Drifblim F, Lv. 67 *'Roura' ~ Aurorus M, Lv. 66 *'Whyrl' ~ Poliwrath F, Lv. 66 Redsox1099 *'Gavino '(Greninja) - Lv. 39 *Chesnaught - Lv. 39 *Blaziken - Lv. 47 *'*RANDOM JAPANESE TXT* '(Gabite) - Lvl. 38 *'Brownman '(Blastoise) - Lv. 40 *'Goeff '(Lucario) - Lv. 36 '''''IN PC *'Michooooooo '(Axew) - Lv. 16 *'White Knife '(Mr. Mime) - Lv. 22 *'FrickinFrick '(Chingling) - Lv. 22 *'P00P Eater' (Gengar) - Lv. 59 *'Geoff '(Pancham) - Lv. 17 *'FrickinSammy '(Tyrunt) - Lv. 28 Yeah, alot of my Pokemon are named after in-jokes. Category:Pokemon Category:Pages by Phantom R Category:Random Works!